Beauty and a Beat
by vampirerocker21
Summary: "She thinks she can do whatever she wants and have who ever she wants just because shes an rockstar. Well to bad for her she'll never have me. No matter how much charm she tries to use on me,"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the songs in this story**

**Why I hate her**

Misfits City. A name everyone knows and everyone loves them. Their rock band that were no bodies but became a big name in the music business.

Their lead guitarist was Toby Cavanaugh the misfit who everyone had spread horrible rumors about. On bass was Caleb Rivers he's adopted and never really fitted into any place he went. Their drummer was Holden Strauss his family was all about him being a teacher but he would weather be a boxer. Last but not least comes the most important person in the band or at least she thinks that. Their lead singer Maya St. Germain thinks she's the greatest thing on God's green earth. She's like most celbs who lets fame get to them.

She thinks she can do whatever she wants, say whatever she wants, and fuck whoever she wants. She's about as bad as the person who invited Math.

"And here's Misfit City with their newest hit Good girl go bad," before the song can even start I hit the off button getting a gasp from my best friend Hanna.

She quickly jumped up and turns the stereo back on. "Don't ever do that again," I rolled my eyes at her while she bobbed her head along with the music.

"I make the good girls go bad," I real admit that she is a good singer but other than that I hate her.

"Why do you hate them so much," Hanna asked me reading my mind. Closing the my bio textbook I look the blonde in the eye. "Because Hanna their like any other bands now a days they sing about sex, drugs, cursing, and violets," I tell her reaching over to channel the station. I was cut off of course by my best friend.

"So their music is awesome and their bassist is smoking hot and so is their lead singer," ever since I told Hanna I was gay she's been making jokes about. Not that I mind of coarse though she my BFF.

Giving up on the whole idea of not listening to these guys I just grab my head phones and started listening to my own music.

Or I was till my so called friend ripped my ear phone out. "Han what the-," she cut me off staring down the radio. Rolling my eyes I listen to whatever as my friend panties in a twist. "You heard it right folks that legendary rock band Misfit City is coming to Rosewood to attend their junior year of high school at ROSEWOOD HIGH," the DJ on the radio announced causing Hanna to scream making me go deaf.

"According to their manager Ezra Fitz (A/N yeah no teacher Ezra here but there will be Ezria) He wanted the band to have some of their freedom, to have normal lives, and go to school where he went," great now I have to deal with thousands of screaming girls at our school. "They will starting school THIS MONDAY," now Hanna was going crazy she starts jumping around dancing like an idiot.

"I'm going to meet Caleb Rivers THE Caleb Rivers MY Caleb Rivers," I couldn't help but laugh at my friend at how she was acting. You would of thought she was a five year old meeting Santa for the first time. "Han if you act like that he's going to be scared," she smirks plopping down on my bed with me.

For the rest of the time I listen to her go on about what she's going to wear, how her hair is going to, how Caleb will notice her out of all the girls, and how he will singing to her for his proposal. Than what she says surprises me.

"So what are you going to wear for Maya," I look at her as if she's insane. "Why would I wear something for that player," I say in disbelief. She smirks raising one eyebrow. "Cause you two would make a cute couple," she says smiling wide.

I shake my head at her. "Please if she say me she would only see me as a another girl to fuck with," I tell her simply. She looks at me for a second than shakes her rolling her eyes.

We don't say anything for the rest of our time together before Hanna gets up so she can have the perfect outfit for her beau.

I rested my head against my pillow listening to more about the band that is going to ruin my life. "The band is actually really excited about this they ever had a chance to become real teens so this is like their second chance. Also each one of them members will have each all classes with one of the kids that will attend school there," I turn off the radio after that not wanting to hear anymore.

I closed my eyes going to sleep might as well rest up for the worse day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the Nickelodeon cartoons mention here**

**Not that easy**

The next day just as I thought everyone was going crazy. You would have thought that the President was coming here.

Everyone had their best outfits on. Girls were doing their make-up and kept fixing her hair while the guy fixed their hair and sprayed horrible cologne on themselves.

"They're just people like us. Not anyone special," I stated watching Hanna and Spencer acting like all the other girls.

Slamming her locker shut Hanna turned to me and looked at me as if I'm crazy. "No their not Em they are greatest band ever with the hottest bassist ever who will be my boyfriend," with Spencer who followed up by saying not to forget their guitarist.

"She's right guys their just people like us nothing to get excited about," agreed Aria who was also getting annoyed with the duo

"Will the following come to the office Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, and Hanna Marin," we all glanced at each other not sure what we did.

Walking into the office we saw four people with their backs turned to us. Oh! Please don't let it be who I think they are!

At the sound of the door closing the four people that I did not want to deal with at all.

Hanna and Spencer screamed at the top of their lungs causing Aria and I to go deaf for a while.

"Misfit City this is Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields," Principal Zuko said smiling.

We all said hi and they said hi back. "These will be the kids you will be attending class with for the rest of the year," he said handing each of them their class schedule.

"Toby you're with Spencer, Caleb with Hanna, Holden has Aria, and then Maya and Emily," it took everything inside me not to scream out against this.

She turns back to me giving me a flirty smirk and wink making me want to vomit.

"Head to class and good luck," we all leave the office with Hanna and Spencer looking like they're going to pounce on the boys any second.

"So what's our first class sexy," I roll my eyes at her as my friends just walk away. I turn to face her cocky smile. "First off its Emily not sexy second off don't think just because your some superstar you can have whoever you want I'm not like that okay," I snap at her.

She just shrugged and actually takes a joint out of her pocket. Gasping I stanch the drug from her and throw it in a nearby trash. "You can't do whatever you want either just because your famous doesn't mean rules don't belong to you," she rolls her eyes not really caring what I have to say.

I groan and tell her to follow me which she does. The whole way there however she kept flirting with every single girl or guy that crossed our path.

It was disgusting at how everyone was basically throwing themselves at her feet like she's some goddess or something.

When we reach History everyone went wild. They all rushed up to her pushing me out of her way.

Shaking my head I take a seat at my desk and get all my stuff out waiting for the whole uproar to stop.

Which by the way it didn't till our history teacher Mr. Crocker came in to the room and told everyone to sit down so he could begin class. Everyone sat now still drooling over the rock star.

Maya smirked and took the empty seat next to me resting her hand on my thigh. I push it away but she just replaces it. This game went on for the rest of class.

When it ended we both started to make our way to out Math class with Mr. Squrepants. Once again the flirting starts up again everyone being wrap around her figures and she knows it.

This was going to be a long school year.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's not over**

By lunch time I was about ready to kill myself. Everyone has been pushing me out of the way just to get to the miss-I-think-can-do-what-ever-I-want-because-I'm-famous. And to top it off she keeps flirting with me calling me babe, sexy, sweetie, love, and other bullshit like that.

However what the girls are dealing with isn't as bad as what I'm going through. At least their person treats them with respect.

I feel a hand trail up and down my leg so I push it away. "Will you just stop fighting it you know you like it," pushing the hand away for the hundredth time today I move away from her.

Luckily my friends came along with the rest of the band. "Hey Em how's it going," Aria asked knowing that I hated the person I was stuck with. "Great got the most prev girl on the face of the earth as my shadow you," I tell her raising an eyebrow. "Holden's pretty nice and funny nothing like Maya however," following her glaze I see it lands on Maya.

Who just happens to be flirting with some slut in the back corner. "Yeah ever since we became famous she's been acting like she's God's gift to the world," Toby said a taking a seat with Spencer right next to him.

"Tobs right before we became famous she was all sweet and sanative like and all ways helped us get the girl but now," said Caleb with Hanna right behind him. "She hogs all of them," finishes Holden glaring at their lead singer.

Before anyone else can say anything she returned back with a huge smirk on her face. "Hey My how it do girl," Caleb asked brushing back his long shaggy hair. "Just scored that girls number over there," we all turn to look at the girl who is jumping up and down with her friends basically having a heart attack. "What's her name," I question her knowing she wouldn't know the answer.

She glanced behind her than back at me. "Don't know but who cares all that matters is her screaming my name during climax," I notice the guys rolls their eye and I don't blame them. I only have to deal with 8/5 eight hours a day five days a week. They only the other hand have to deal with her 24/7 which I would have to kill myself.

"Well if you done deciding which girl you're going to fuck next we need to get to class now," I tell her getting up from my seat.

"You know you could be the next girl in bed with me if you play your cards right. I have been told that I'm the best they ever had," she tells me with a smug smile on her face.

"I weather make out with a cactus," I start walking away but I hear her say she wants me. Ewe. She runs up to me throwing her arm around me.

Pushing it off I start making my way to class annoyed with the girl I've been place with. "So what class do we have next love," she asks me checking out a passing cheerleader.

"Sra. Explorer Spanish," I say simply walking into class.

She follows me in and takes a seat next to me leaning back against it. Not soon after we were flooded by a crowed of horny fans.

By the time Sra. Explorer came in Maya had about enough numbers to last her for the rest of the month. Class soon started but stares wouldn't stop

"Okay class do you have you seen my chalk today," she asks us. I forgot to mention your teacher is an idiot. "It's right behind you," I hear my ex boyfriend Ben yell behind me. "Have you seen the chalk," I roll my eyes after a while she finally finds it.

Class goes on and soon it's the end of it where she finally finishes her lesson but not before asking the same dumb question at the end of every class. "Okay what was your favorite part of the class," she asked us like we were seven. When none of us answer she answers "that was mine too," the bell rings and we were all off to our next class.

"So is she normally," Maya starts off glancing back at the woman. "Yeah she's crazy," I tell her with a smirk. "Well as long as she doesn't have a monkey she talks to like person right," I don't say anything after she says that. "No way she does that," she grasps with a giggle.

"Yeah his name is boots," she cuts me off there not believing a word. "Please tell me at least she doesn't make him wear boots," I just smile thinking of not knowing what to say. "Seriously she makes him wear boots," I burst out laughing like crazy. "Yeah there's something not right about her," she nodes along agreeing with me on the whole insane teacher thing as we made our way down the hall way.

"So what's your boyfriend's name," her question shocks me. Well not that much of course considering she is probably just figuring out a way to get in my pants. Might as well tell her the truth she's going to find out anyways. "I don't have one I tell her ducking by a passing football player.

"None sense. You're sexy as hell, your sweet, funny, and smart. How can you not have a boyfriend?" she asked me looking a bit surprise. "Because I'm gay," I tell her like it's no big deal. "Really now, well how come you don't want me," I roll my eyes and countied ahead not speaking a word.

"You know you can't keep away from me forever now right," she calls after me. For some reason I couldn't help but smile. Wait did she make me smile? Ahh no never mind. It was just a fluke.

**Okay sorry about not uploading this for a while I wanted to but I've been I had exams and I got sick so yeah sorry and I'll try my best to upload Romana and Juliet by this weekend. And I don't you have my permission to beat the shit out of me**


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so I've been getting some comments about not wanting Emily to fall in love with Maya to fast. I get that BUT I have a plan so bear with me on this. Trust me._

**Long day**

When 2:45 hit I was out of my seat like it was on fire. I was finally able to leave her behind and not deal with her till tomorrow.

I made a beeline to my locker not wanting to deal with the horny.

"Hey Em you ready for Noel's party on Friday," Hanna asked me skipping toward me. "Yeah considering he's the only one who seem to have all the parties,"(It's true if it's not a birthday party than Noel is having party aside from that one party Mona throw for Hanna but that was it).

"Cool oh and Misfit City is going to be there and that is where I will make Caleb mine," Hanna said covering her heart with her hands with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Wait the Misfits are going to be the there," great its bad enough I have to deal with a sober Maya now a drunk one. Ha! Not happening.

I started to zone out when she started going on and on about what she's going to wear. As much as I love Hanna I wish she would realize I'm not into all of that fashion shit like she is.

She was too busy talking about what she is going to wear she didn't notice that I had left.

When I entered the student parking I noticed that everyone had gather around a limo screaming their heads off and shoving one another just to get to the limo's owner. I didn't even have to see who's at the limo to know what everyone is having a heart an attack.

You would think that they would realize that their just people. Not gods or something.

Reaching my car I pull out my car keys and unlock my car. Opening my car door darkness takes over me. Jumping around I come face to face with a giggly Paige.

"Not funny McCullers," I scowl at her. She just laughs and shakes her head.

"Aww was someone scared," she asked in her baby voice. Rolling my eyes I punch her in the arm.

"Ouch bitch," I stick my tongue at her and chuckle.

"So want do you think," looking at Paige I see her glaring at the limo.

"The guys are nice the girl," I trail off turning back to my car.

"Yeah when I was in English all heard was OMG can you believe this, I got her number, and she will fall in love with me and all that other stuff like that. It was annoying," I nodded my head in understanding since I was the one who had to be stuck with her.

She also didn't have to listen to her hit on you all day either.

"Hey sexy," speaking of the prev.

Looking in behind me I see Maya standing there with a smug smile on her face.

"What do you want," I ask her crossing my arms over my chest.

She smirked and stepped over to me. "Let's see your number maybe. A date possibly somewhere nice and fancy close to my place you know. You and me in bed surround by candles and roses," I hear Paige fake vomit at what she is hearing.

She glares at my swim mate only to take out a blunt and smoke it.

"Sorry to tell you this but you will never get this," I tell her waving my hand up and down my body.

"Never say never babe. See ya later," she gives me a wink and walks away swaying her hips.

"How could anyone like let alone sleep with her," commented Paige walking over to me.

I press my lips together and think for a second. I don't know how anyone could love that.

"I don't know," I say unsure reopening my car door.

"Same here I guess I'll see ya later," she walks away from me leaving me to my thoughts.

I don't see how anyone can like her. The way she is. She's a player and heartbreaker. All she cares about is getting fucked, drunk, and high.

Though from what I know she wasn't always like this.

I wish she was like before. Before she became famous and all that shit.

**Sorry it's sort of short but I'm thinking about starting a new story with another OC charter I just can't decided if I want her to be a pirate or a thief. And yes I'm most likely the weirdest, geekest, and randomize person you'll ever meet. And yes in my mind geekest is a word!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for taking so long I got grounded_

**Whatever**

Maya's Pov

By the time Friday rolled around I had gain about almost half of the girls in my new school's phone number.

Whoever thought it would be this easy to score these many girls phone numbers. Well at least now whenever I want to have some fun I have enough girls to do it with.

I actually already bang about a handful of the girls so far. Some even while I was in school. Since the janitor never uses his closet might as well use it to my full advantage.

Now if only I can get Emily in the closet with me. That would be great. She has the perfect body I just need to get a peek at it.

"Hey My come on we're going to be late for the party," Holden yelled for me.

"Coming," I didn't even brother checking the mirror I already know that I look fucking sexy.

When I reached downstairs I saw the guys standing by the door somewhat dressed up.

"Ready to go guys," I ask them with a smirk.

They all say yes opening the door for us to depart for the party. We had agreed to play at some guy named Noel Khan's party that he seems to hold regularly.

We planned on playing a few songs, drink a few, smoke some weed, and get some if you know what I saying.

"So how's school going so far," Ezra asked when we entered into the limo. (A/N it's completely normal to arrive at a party in a limo. Very low key right.) "It's great it's kind of like before we came famous," beamed Toby who was most likely just saying that because of Splinter or whatever her name was.

"Totally we don't have to worry about the paparazzi stalking us for the time being," that is true since we have undercover cops stationed everywhere.

"Also the teacher's are great the treat us like regular people. Like yesterday for example I got detention it's that great," Caleb said full of excitement.

"Yeah that's awesome Caleb don't get anymore. What about you Maya how was your first week of school," he ask nervousness dripping out of his voice.

Opening my mouth to answer I get stopped when the limo stopped and the screams started. "Let me get back to you on that Ez the public oh waits," before he could even stopped me I was out the car and surrounded by millions of fans.

We stopped for a while and signed autographs for people and gave a few my number.

After all was said and done we were lead away by that Noel guy who took us to our spot to get set up.

While setting up however he came over to me and said "So Maya I was thinking that you and I can go out on a data see what happens from there," I couldn't help but laugh at his super lame pick up line.

"Really that's the line you use to pick up girls. Wow no wonder girls go out with you for the money because clearly you have no game. Even if I didn't already have money I still wouldn't go out with you. You would be the guy that helps the girl realize she's gay which I am so bye-bye," He just looked at me then turned away with a sparkle of hurt on his face.

Rolling my eyes I come face to face with my band all giving me looks of disapproval. "What you all know it's true," I defend myself crossing my arms over my chest.

"Even if that was true which I'm sure it isn't you could of let him down gentle," argued Toby picking him his black and red guitar.

"So who cares let's just finish setting up,"

"So you can heartbreaking again,"

I snapped straight up when I heard that. "What did you say to me," I ask him getting to the clearly taller than me face.

"Nothing just forget it," he says walking over to his spot.

"That's what I thought," I say

"Anyone else," I ask the remaining boys who quickly shake their heads and go to places.

Letting a snicker I walk over to my spotlight gaining the attention from everyone in the room.

"Hey what's up everyone," the crowd started going crazy rushing up to us stopping at the invisible line.

"This first song goes out to my friend Noel," I could see him perk up a bit from the back.

"I felt bad about what I said earlier and here's what I should have said instead," I say with a smirk.

He smiles he truly has no idea what's about to happen

Without a cue we start playing the song

_know I've been holding it in  
The way I feel about you  
Something I've been dying to say  
But I don't know how you'll take it  
Oh Please don't go  
You should know_

[Pre-Chorus]  
These three words  
I've been holding back  
Trying to fight  
Imma let em out  
These three words  
Gotta let you know  
Here I go go go

[Chorus]  
Go screw yourself  
I've had enough yeah  
Now we're done  
Go screw yourself  
Not gonna lie yeah  
It was fun  
But go screw yourself

As soon as the chorus was finished I saw Noel leave. Letting out a chuckle I keeping going making the crowd go wild.__

[Verse 2]  
Feels good just to get it all out  
It's so not overrated  
You can't keep puttin me down  
And getting away with it  
Oh now I know  
The way to say

[Pre-Chorus]  
These three words  
I've been holding back  
Trying to fight  
Imma let em out  
These three words  
Gotta let you know  
Here I go go go

[Chorus]  
Go screw yourself  
I've had enough yeah  
Now we're done  
Go screw yourself  
Not gonna lie yeah  
It was fun  
But go screw yourself

[Bridge]  
Guess I thought I knew you  
Now I know I couldn't have been more wrong  
I had a feeling it would go this way  
And I waited waited way too long to say  
To say these three words  
To say these three words  
To say these three words  
To say say say

[Chorus x2]  
Go screw yourself  
I've had enough yeah  
Now we're done  
Go screw yourself  
Not gonna lie yeah  
It was fun  
But go screw yourself

When the song finished everyone clapped and cheered for us not even making sure Noel was okay. Some friends they are.

"What the hell was that," I heard someone snap at me.

Ready to get into a fight I turn around see Emily standing there looking finer than ever.

"Hey baby enjoyed the show because I'm defiantly enjoying this one," I say with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes she glares at me. "How could you do that to Noel? I mean yeah sure he isn't the worlds nicest guy but no one deserves to be embarrassed like that," she scowls at me.

"Aww is someone made because I didn't dictate a song to them," I ask her with a my famous smirk.

"Ugh! You are so unbelievable," she tells me shaking her head walking away from me.

Damn that girl is hot when she's angry.

**I know the last chapter was short so I posted another one up for you guys and I did it from Maya's point of view. Also the song is called Go Screw Yourself by Avery(Never said what her last name is)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Partners**

Sitting in bio class I was about to smash my head into the table.

Mr. Fenton was late coming to class and Maya was making out with some slut. Ugh, they could at least go somewhere else and do that. Anywhere but here right in front of me.

Grabbing my notebook I start doodling thinking over next week's swim meet. We were going up against our rivals the Violetgrass High Tigers.

It was the biggest met of the year than we won that than it meant nationals in New York City than hopefully states in Washington. (A/N sorry if I got that backwards)

"You know you can join if wanna," I hear her say. Rolling my eye I grab my IPod and start searching for a song.

"Hey," I hiss when Maya pushed the girl away from her and stanch my music device away from me.

The girl tried to go back after her but the self ego girl just pushed her away. She frowned and stormed away taking her seat in the back class.

"That was rude," referring to taking my pod away and pushing the sulty girl away.

She just shrugged me off like a fly not even looking at me. Looking over her shoulder I saw her scrolling though my song list.  
"If you're looking for one of your songs you're not going to find one," I tell her while she just overlooked me.

"Wow I can't believe you listen to these bands they suck," she tosses the red IPod back at me.

"You're just saying that because they aren't you. One Republic totally rocks and you know it," she just rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever," she huffs leaning back in her seat.

"Aww was someone's ego hurt," teasing her in my best baby voice.

She glares at me for a second but then ends up laughing. It was kind of cute actually.

After a while Mr. Fenton finally arrived and began teaching class. Sliding down to the bottom of her seat Maya started to zone out. Not that I can blame her, this was the most boring class of the day.

"Oh and starting today you'll pair with the person next to you and for the next two weeks you guys will work together on a project. Will be making a life sized model of either the plant cell or animal cell. After this is done both of you will have to write a formal report with all your information on it. Now take the rest of class to talk about your report," He took his seat and left us to start on our report.

Turning toward my partner I notice she's sound asleep. Rolling my eyes I lightly nudge her awake.

"What the hell! I was having the perfect dream," she complained rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"To bad we have to talk about the project," I tell her looking away.

She lets out a groan and slumps over in her seat.

"So do you want to do the animal or plant cell," I ask her even though she won't answer.

"Whatever you wanna do babe," she flirts running her figures up and down my arm.

Snatching my arm away from her I almost knock over a beaker. In a minute both Maya and I had our hands on it touching one another.

For a minute I thought I felt something but I just ignored it and remove my hand from it.

"So um which one," I question her suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Plant I guess," she says simply resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Okay what days are you available to do it," glancing over I see her texting on her phone.

Sighing I grab the phone from her and stuff it in my left pocket.

"What the hell I was talking to someone," she snaps at me looking at me in disbelief.

"To bad we can talk to them later come on just is really important," I lecture her crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whatever," she states waving her hands at me like I'm some fly.

For the rest of class we end up not talking to each. I ended up just working out a schedule that should work out for the both of us. And if it doesn't work out for her to bad I gave her a chance and she didn't listen like usual.

When class ended I headed out of the classroom.

It wasn't will I was half way toward my next class that I realized that the rockstar was nowhere to be seen.

Great, now I have to go after that little spoiled brat. Turing on my heels I start making my way though the coward.

Jez, do I have to keep a leash on this girl or something.

After a while I start to hear something. Looking around I find that it's coming from the closet.

I don't know what draws me toward the sound but I start making my way to it.

Pressing my ear to the cold door I listen for whatever is going on.

What I hear next cause me to back away and blush. Swiftly I start making my way toward class.

I can't believe that-will I can believe that. But out of all people, she actually hooked up with that slut.

And on school property like how desperate are you to get laid.

Suddenly feeling a buzz in my pants I recalled that I put Maya's phone in my pocket.

Thinking it might be an emergency I pull out her phone. It was a text from someone named Roxie. Opening the next I feel my heart skip a beat and my blush grew even more.

It was of girl with shoulder length brunette hair. Wearing nothing but a size to small pot a doted bra and lacy panties with a pink bow in the middle with a text at the bottom saying miss me with that stupid winky face.

Out of nowhere I got this sudden weird feeling inside that I've never felt before. Without even thinking I delete the message and place it back in my pocket.

Then I start making my way to class like nothing happened.

**Sorry for any mistakes I was half asleep looking over this**


	7. Author's Note

I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN TOTALLY BUSY. I HAVE BEEN HELPING OUT IN THE PLAY, HOMEWORK, DANCE, AND NEXT WEEK I HAVE FUCKING EXAMS ALSO MY STUPID FUCKING WIFI DECIDED IT SUDDENLT DUDN'T WANT TO WORK. SO FIGURES CROSS I CAN START UP LOADING AGAIN AFTER ALL THE SHIT IS OVER WITH. AGAIN I'M SORRY YOU HAE MY PERMISSION TO THROW ROCKS AT ME.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait I'm finally on break though so I can finally write for you guys

**The Bet**

I was this close to bashing my head against the table. Maya was on her phone again not even lifting a figure to help me. It also didn't help that our project was due in a week either.

We were at my house which I still don't know I was talked into giving her my address let alone her number. It seemed now a day's no matter Maya asks of me I'm willing to do it. Though I still have my limits on what it is.

Seeing as though she wasn't getting off her phone anytime soon I stand up and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Emmy how's the project," my mom knows of the situation I was facing and who the problem was.

"It could be going better if certain people would help," I say spitting out the word certain.

"You know when I was your age,"

"OMG mom,"

"Let me finish when I was your age I got the partner who was just like Maya and we ended up having to do a project just like you,"

"Okay what does this have to do with anything mom?"

"Well I made a bet with him I told him that if he would stop talking to his slut till the ended of our project I would go on a date with him,"

"So what happened?"

"He did what he was told and by the ended of our project we were on a date,"

"Does dad know?"

"It was your dad," my jaw dropped hearing that.

My dad was a player? He didn't seem like the type to even think about doing that kind of shit.

Walking back into the living I see Maya still on the phone doughtful that she even noticed I was gone. Thinking about the beat my mom made with my dad and how they were with each other now. It seemed like a cute love story but knowing Maya our story would end differently.

Though it was still worth a try maybe we would finally be able to work on our project.

"Yeah maybe we could….hey what the fuck," she snapped at me as I snatched her phone away.

"We need to talk now," I demand more than ask.

"We need to finish our project and we can't do that if you're always talking to one of your sluts," I tell her when she doesn't say anything.

"Aww is someone jealous," she says with a smirk that was seriously cute.

Rolling my eyes I stuff her phone into the back of my pocket and sit down in front of her.

"No I'm not jelous I just want to get a good grade and the only way we can do this is by placing a bet," she raises an eyebrow at me leaning back.

"What kind of bet,"

"If you can't talk, flirt, or do any girl in the school till the project is over," she says an amushed look on her face. I bite my lip hoping she would agree to it.

"Fine, deal but what do I get if I win," I close my eyes already regretting what I'm about to say to her.

"If you win I'll go on a date with you," her eyes widen at the sound of that.

"You got yourself a deal little missy,"

"Good and if I win you stop hitting on me and you stay away the hell away from me you got it," she nods her head.

"Now let's get to work," I introduce her.

After that we get work on our project and by seven we were half way though it already.

"See it wasn't that hard now was it," I ask her.

"Guess not so now what,"

Before anyone else could say anything my mom walked in.

"Maya you staying for dinner your more than welcome to join us," it took everything inside me not scream at her.

"Sure that would be great Mrs. F," says Maya in coy voice

"Okay just call whoever is watching over you so they know where you are,"

"No I was didn't return home till 3 in the morning,"

From the way my mom looked at her you would have thought she just confessed to a murder or something.

"Uh um okay than well dinners ready just straight through that door," Maya nodded her head and went into the dining room area.

"Don't," I cut her off and head into the kitchen right behind the player.

For the rest of dinner it was silent and awkward. Mostly mom asked her about how was school going for her and Maya just responded well thankfully stopping at that.

We were almost down when her phone went of blasting dub step. She didn't even brother saying anything before she left answering her phone.

"Well she's um," my mom said trying not to say anything that she considered rude or out of place.

"Rude, self centered, has an ego the size of Russia, a bitch (A/N which three of my friends are from)," I say everything that has popped into my head.

"I was going to say different but that's one way to put it," my mom said stabbing her piece of meatloaf and placing into her mouth.

"Well I got to go manager wants to talk see ya later," she says without saying as much of a thank you. Can you say disrespectful?

"Wonder what that is was all about," my mom asked to no one specific.

I didn't say anything. I was to bust trying to get my mind off of her and the phone call. Like she isn't going back on our deal now is she?

Of course not why would she? She seemed pleased about the result of her winning the bet.

Letting out a sigh I finish up my dinner placing the plate into the sink. Once I say goodnight to my mom I head upstairs. My head swimming with ideas of what could be going on and what would happen if she actually won the bet.

Please God don't let her win the bet I don't want her to win the bet. Or do I?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lateness hope this makes up for it**

**Come down with love**

**Maya's POV**

The whole way home my stomach was in knots and my mind was so fog that I almost tripped over my feet I must becoming down with something. Ugh whatever this meeting is about I hope it ends soon because I really need to lie down.

Entering the house I find the boys sitting in at the table with Ezra at the head of it. "Hey Maya take a seat," doing what he says I take a seat next to Holden leaning back against my chair ready for whatever is about to be said to be said and done with.

"So good news I just got a call from this guy who's throwing a party for his daughter and wanted to know if he can get Misfit City to perform with someone else," Ezra informed us.

We all looked at each other than back at our manger. "Who are we performing with," I question rising up in my seat a bit more.

"Not sure yet the father is still trying to get hold of them," rolling my eyes I fall back in my seat not really caring about the rest of what was being said and focusing my knotted up tummy.

"Can we invite people to the party," asked Toby with hope in his voice.

"Sure the dad said it was fine with him," to this Toby let out a big smile that took up half his face and pulling his phone texting his crush. Wow I wonder who he wants to invite already knowing the answer to that. If he wants Spencer just tell her to he doesn't have to make it look so desperate.

Then again I could invite Emily and show her that I could handle myself easily winning the bet. Not that I care about winning the bet I mean I do care I just really want to get into her pants.

I mean she's a cool and all. Sweet, funny, nice, and beautiful person I ever met but that doesn't mean I'm in love with her or like her in any shape or form.

"Maya," I flinch when I hear my name. Glancing up I see the band looking at me sideways and Ezra was looking at me concern.

"Yeah," I brush my hair behind my ear feeling my hands get sweaty and I feel the butter flies moving around my gut.

"Are you okay there," he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you smiling like an idiot," Caleb teases.

I feel a blush rush come across my face but quickly shake it off.

"Fuck off Caleb no one asked you," snapping at him sending him the best death glare could mange.

He rolled his eyes shaking his head turning it the other way.

When the meeting finally ended I was the first one to get the fuck out of there.

Heading up into my room I jump on my bed to begin working a new song for this girl's party and making a duet for whoever is going to be performing with us ignoring the butterflies and foggy mind.

This would be so much better if I knew who we were performing with us but whatever whoever it is better like it and my body was acting up.

Letting out a sigh my minds begin to wonder back into my thoughts earlier. My thoughts about Emily of her smiling, blushing, laughing, talking, and the way her hair smells. God, I'm thinking about the way her hair smells.

Why am I even thinking about that? I have never thought about that sort of thing before. Usually I would think about how hot the girl was, if she had a nice ass, and how big her chest was. I have never I repeat never thought about the way her smells just like bananas with a slight hint of strawberries. Wow wait! How the fuck do I know that? Oh my God how the fuck did I know that? What is this girl doing to me?

Huh, whatever I just need to get started on this song. An hour later all I'm looking is at the blank paper with the only thing coming off of it is mockery.

Slamming the notebook closed and covering my eyes with my arms letting out a frustrated groan. This usually comes so easily to me. Why is it so difficult now? Shaking my head I jump up removing my clothes I change into my PJs before jumping back into my bed.

I tried going to sleep but couldn't so instead I just grab my guitar and head to my special place.

Cracking the door open I peek out to see the hallway was dark and quiet. Sneaking out I tiptoe though the pathway to the entrance of the attic that would lead me to roof top of our house which was to be our home till the school year is over.

Taking a seat on the roof I start strumming my guitar letting out a medley come through. A rhythm starts to follow along with lyrics coming into it.

I've been stopping at green lights.  
Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night.  
I put my shirt on inside out, umbrella in the sun  
my head up in the clouds, my friends just laugh at me.  
There's only one thing it could be.

I've come down with love,  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true,  
I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I won't break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug  
I've come down with love (x2)

You've got me tripping on my feet  
My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat  
When you start to walk my way  
I forget where I am,  
cant find words to say  
my friends just laugh at me  
there's no cure for this disease.

I've come down with love,  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true,  
I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I won't break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug  
I've come down with love x2

Don't need a shot,  
Don't need a doctor  
They can't make me okay  
Its up to you  
Give me an answer  
I'm trying just to see you  
Only wanna feel you  
Dying just to hear you say

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true,

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true  
I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true  
I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I won't break this fever  
U need her I'm bit by the bug  
I've come down with love x4  
We've come down with love

As I strum the last of the lyrics I realize what the song was about and I realize that it's right. I really have come down with love for Emily Fields and there is no cure for this.

**Thanks for reading and again sorry for the long wait hopefully this makes up for it. Also for the musical guest I need an idea for someone. *Pst pick Justin Bieber* lol jk pick anyone you want the most person suggested wins!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You in?**

**Emily's**

The school was buzzing with news of Mona Venderwall's birthday party. Anyone who was anyone was going to be there. That included my friends and me which only happened because Hanna is Mona's best friend.

Truthfully I didn't want to go but I was somehow talked into it. It's not that I don't like Mona she's just not the kind of person that I what to hang out with let alone go to her party.

Throwing my messenger bag over my shoulder I head down to my next class.

"Hey! Em," looking over my shoulder I saw Hanna charging down the hallway.

"Hey Han what's up," I asked as we started walking down the hallway.

"Just making sure you have something cute to wear for Mona's party,"

"Why do you care?"

"Because Misfit city is going to be there and you need to look good for your girlfriend,"

She got me off guard making me almost chock on my own to spit. Shooting a crazy look at my best friend I took several deep breaths to calm down.

"What do you mean girlfriend," I questioned praying that she didn't hear the nervousness in my voice.

Looking back over at Hanna I saw her giving me her famous smirk.

"Don't act like you don't know. I see the way you two look at each other," she says smiling like the treasure cat.

I burst out in a nervous laughing at her wishful thinking.

"You know I can't stand Maya let alone her band," I say shaking my head.

"It's so adorable how you deny your love for her," teased Hanna snickering.

"This coming from the girl who's in love with Caleb," I toss back at her.

"Well can you blame me he's sexy,"

Rolling my eyes at my friend we continued our way down the hallway only to meet up with two of the bands members.

"Hey Hanna, Hey Emily," greeted the bassist with his charming smile.

"Hey Caleb," Hanna and I said at the same time.

"Hey Em," the leader singer said giving me a flirty smile. Okay that smile is really cute.

"So you guys going to the party Saturday," asked Caleb guiding us down the hallway toward our class.

"Totally, so heard you guys are performing with a special guest," questioned Hanna linking arms with Caleb.

"Yeah we are," said Maya who looked like for a moment like she was going to put her arm around me but instead shoved her arms in her pocket.

"Who is it," I asked gripping on to my bag.

"Ellie Goulding," announced Caleb smiling.

"That British singer," Hanna starts bouncing up and down hearing the news.

"Yep, we're doing a duet," Maya stated moving a bit closer to me.

"Sweet," Hanna said smiling.

"Are you going to be there Emily," the leader singer asked me brushing her hand against mind. I jump a little but regained my cool.

"Maybe," I tell her simply not want to give her insight on wither or not I was coming.

"I hope you are," she said smiling.

We parted ways with Hanna and Caleb making our way to History with Mr. Griffin.

Taking our seats in the back of class a herd of girls came running over crowding around Maya's desk.

Joy only 8:45 and she's already getting it on.

"Sorry ladies can't talk today I got to work on a song for Saturday," my head snapped around to watch the herd of girls walk away looking like a bunch of sad puppies.

My eyes went to Maya who was looking at her notebook writing something down.

Feeling her eyes on me she glanced up from her writing making eye contact with me.

"Do you need something," she asked bring me up out of my daze.

"Um no just thinking that's all," I say ripping my eyes away from her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smirk, shrug her shoulder, and go back to her work. All of which made me blush.

Hearing the door open Mr. Griffin walked in.

"Okay class today we're going to talk about the war between the Cowboys and Indians. The Cowboys came along riding in on their horses and were like 'Hey Indians were going to your take your land'. Than the Indians were like 'No, No we were here first go find your own land," sometimes I question the choice of teachers here.

Leaning back against my seat I tone out the Mr. Griffin's version of the Cowboy and Indian war.

Feeling my phone vibrate against my thigh I skillful pull it out without notice. Glancing down at my phone I find I received a text from Spencer.

Fluttering my eyes back up at our teacher I see him getting really into the retelling of the story. Letting my eye fall back down at my phone I open the message and read the text.

_Toby just asked me to be his date to the Party_

_-Spencer_

I bite my lips to hold in a chuckle. Spencer had been talking non-stop about how much she wanted to date Toby ever since he came here. (A/N Still can't believe he's A)

_That's great Spence. So happy 4 u congrats_

_-Emily_

_Thanks Em. How R U and Maya doing? Has she asked U out yet?_

_-Spencer_

_I don't like Maya!_

_-Emily_

_Even though text I know you're lying to me Em. We've been friends for too long for me to know your telling the truth and when you're not. ;)_

_-Spencer_

I had to fight the urge to call Spencer and cuss her out. Why does everyone think I like her?

I mean I do think she's cute and all. She does have a sense of humor and when she wants to be sweet she can. Sure when she smiles everything stops. Let's not forget the fact her eyes are easy to get lost in.

Other than that I see no reason to why they think I like should like her.

_Whatever Spence_

_-Emily_

_As soon as you stop denying your feelings for her Em, the sooner you two can hook up and live happily ever after. _

_-Spencer_

_Keep dreaming Spencer because that's not happening anytime soon_

_-Emily_

_Whatever helps you sleep at night Emmy. But be warned Emaya will happen sooner or later_

_-Spencer_

_Goodbye Spencer_

_-Emily_

I shut my phone sliding it back in to my jean pocket with ease ending the insane conversation with the brunette.

My brain pulled itself back to what Spencer said. Emaya, it does have a nice ring to it but it will never happen.

Not in a million years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anything Could Happen**

Maya's POV

Peeking out into a sea of crazed fans I didn't spot the one I wanted to see. Letting out a sigh I move away from the curtains and over to my band. They were all setting up their instruments prepping up for the show we were about to give.

I took a seat on a nearby amble and pulled out a cigarette lighting it up not caring if I got caught or not.

"You nerves my-my," my head snapped up and looking at Caleb who was giving me a wicked smirk. Rolling my eyes I ignored him taking in a whiff.

As much as I hate to admit it I was very nervous. I don't know why I've been doing this for about two years now. You would think I would be over that by now which I was before today but I don't get what makes tonight to different from the others.

I know it's not because Ellie is performing with us. I've done a dozen duets before with different artist raking from Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, Usher, to Beyonce.

It's not that I'm playing at a small gig like this. It's how it was before we were famous. We always played at this old coffee shop every Friday and Saturday night barley anyone would come to it but we were cool with is because we were having fun.

We would also play at birthday parties granted it was mostly family members who asked us but it was still great to play.

Maybe it was the fact that Emily said she might show up tonight. Maybe she was the reason I was getting so nervous.

Shit its bad enough I know she hates me but now she makes me nervous. How does that fucking work out?

Worse part I know the exact reason why she hates me. It's because of that stupid reputation I have of being a player. Which I am now I guess but I wasn't always that way.

I used to be the nerdy, loner, musical type girl who no one liked. The only friends I had were the boys. We only had each other. We were basically a family considering our real family wanted nothing to do with us.

Toby's family only focused on his step-sister Jenna treating her like she was a princess giving her whatever she wanted. She also basically abused Toby making him sleep with her and do her biding. When did he try to tell his parents what was going on it just backfired on him. Jenna would tell them that Toby was making her do to all that stuff against her will and would threaten to kill her if she tried telling anyone. Of course they believed her and treated poor Toby like a criminal. It got even worse when she had the accident that made her go blind. They blamed him and sent him away not even asking for his side of the story.

Caleb didn't truly have a family he was shipped to different places usually not staying at in the same place for more than a mouth to sometimes a year. But when he finally did have a home they could care less about him. The mother only cared about the money she got from the government for housing him. Most of the time he would stay at Toby's, Holden's, or my house. We were all his second home technically.

Holden was a different story however. His family spoiled him and gave him whatever he wanted but it always came at a price. When he wanted to learn drums they said yes but only if took ballet classes like his father and mother did. He agreed but rarely went. Neither of his parents noticed though they were usually too busy bragging about their son to one of their many rich friends. Saying he was an honors student and will one day become a teacher or better president of the United States. They didn't even seem to really care when they found out about his heart condition.

Than there leaves me the gay one in our small little band of misfits trying to avoid people who hate me for no reason. Everyone hated me once they found out. I went from being invisible no body to being the sore thumb in school. I couldn't hide anywhere. Everywhere I went they bullied me and wanting me to drop dead. Even my own parents resisted me. They said I was a disgrace to the family. They told me I was a mistake and they regretted having me that I was living a sin. My own brother acted no different. He refused to talk to me for the longish.

But then like someone flipped the switch everyone we knew attitudes changed once we became famous. Toby's parents dropped Jenna and hopped on the Toby Train. Holden's parents turned around started becoming more involded with their son while still bragging about his being famous. While luckily or Caleb he finally reunited with his mother who got in contact with him through a private detective as for his dad only stepped up when his name was mentioned on all through the media.

As for me suddenly all these girls who I thought were straight turned gay or bi just to get with me. And stupid me I fell for it. I just liked that for once I was the one being chased instead of the other way around. I guess it just let it all go to my head.

"Maya, Toby, Caleb, Holden I would like you to meet someone," my thoughts were turned off when I heard Ezra's voice. Looking up I saw Ezra standing there with our guest Ellie Goulding.

"Hi nice to meet you Ellie I'm Holden," he introduced himself smiling like an idiot.

"I know who you are it's very nice to meet you guys," she stated her British accent following out smoothly. (A/N you know a lot of our artist now a day's come from Canada, London, or Australia)

"You too Ellie," Toby said giving her a hand shake.

I dropped my cigarette and stomped it out before going over to them.

She was about a couple of inches taller than me but not much. Her long blonde hair stood out against her pale kind face. With her brown eyes standing out making her look likes a little girl.

"So what song are we performing," asked Caleb flipping some hair out of his face.

"How about Anything Could Happen," she suggested looking at all of us for approval. We all looked at each being able to read what the other person was thinking. Smiling we nod our heads in agreement to the song choice.

"Great than let's get out there a blow those people away with a spectaler performance," we all cheered and stormed on to the stage taking our stance.

I stand there looking into the navy blue curtains ready for them to reveal us. Ezra was out on stage talking to them. My mind amenity started racing toward the finish line hoping that at the end of it was Emily watching me in the crowed and dateless of course.

"You okay love," I jumped hearing Ellie's voice. Turing toward her I saw concern and worry covering her face. I didn't want to tell her what was wrong but I didn't want to go back to being the girl who cried over someone not liking them.

"Yeah I'm fine just nervous I guess," I stuttered out praying that she would by that and let it go.

"She's hoping her girlfriend would be out there watching her," Holden teased making the others laugh. I smiled happy that even after all these years and how much I have changed we can still ready each like a book.

"Hahaha, very funny Holden. Oh by the way how are you and Aria doing because last eye checked she had a thing for Ez," I throw back at him making him shut up but causing the others laughs to become even louder.

"Shut up Caleb you have your eye on Hanna," Holden stated with a smirked twirling his drumstick in his hand. Caleb frowned glaring at our drummer boy while Toby countinued to laugh.

"What's so funny Toby you're in love with Spencer Hastings," Toby stopped laughing turning as red as a tomato. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing at how whipped we were with all these girls around us. It was just like old times.

Ellie laughed a long with us enjoying the show we were putting on.

"And now presenting Misfit City with Ellie Goulding," Ezra roared making the crowd go wild.

"Show time," I mumbled at the curtain slowly opened sending the hyped up fans into a frenzy.

"Hello guys are you ready," Holden shouted into the mike making the crowed scream.

"I can't hear," encourage having fun with the crowed. Everyone cheered jumping up and down wanting the show to start now.

Toby started streaming his guitar and Caleb soon filled in with Holden following up behind than Ellie started us off.

Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over  
I soon followed be up taking the second verse while my eyes scanned the crowds for Emily or any of her fans.  
Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
We both joined together for the medley while they boys rocked on before Ellie took back over high fiving the people in the crowd with her microphone in hand.  
After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need its palette and we need its color  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth  
My heart leaped when I finally found Emily standing in the corner with her friends. I felt breathless for a moment but quickly regained my cool as Ellie and I sang the chorus together.  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
I made sure to keep my eyes locked on Emily as I sang the bridge. Hoping that she'll realize I'm singing to her and only her for now on.  
Baby, I'll give you everything you need  
I'll give you everything you need, oh  
I'll give you everything you need  
But I don't think I need you  
Ellie and I took sang together again while my finally pulled away from Emily and back to the screaming crowd  
Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over  
Ellie sang the chorus while putting her arm around Holden who regain his smile from earlier looking at her.  
Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
We both sang as we went up to crowed doing a running high five being sure to get as many people as possible.  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be

But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you

I let the word you stay in the air smiling from ear to ear. Everyone jumped and shared with their fist waving in the air.

My eyes move over to Emily who was still standing in the corner but her friend had disappeared. I gave her a smile and she smiled back giving a little gave along with it.

Blushing I feel Ellie hug me before whispering "looks like she might like you back," than turning around and walking away right as Lights started playing. I look over at Emily to find her talking to some girl with reddish brown hair. The strange feeling in the pit of my stomach came to making me want to jump off stage and punch the girl. Too bad we were standing on stage and in front of everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

_So my friends and I were talking about songs on our musical devices and we talked about what soon on them would surprise people the most. So I was wondering what's the most darkest/weirdest/most random song you have on your musical player. For me it's I'll pay you to shoot him by Megan McCauley. _

**Little Green Monster**

**Maya's POV**

Once we finished our set I said goodbye to Ellie and thanked her. It was nice playing with her and I hoped we could hang out soon again. The guys start putting their equipment away as I jump off the stage and started looking for Emily and the girl where I last saw them.

Pushing my way toward Emily I get stopped by the host of the party. "Hey My, that was a great set you played," she said smiling. I force a smile not wanting to talk to her. It was nothing personal l just wanted to get over to Emily and whoever she's talking to.

"Thanks, you're Mona right the birthday girl," she nodes her head so hard that I swore that it was going fall off at first.

"Cool well happy birthday than," I say trying to move past her. She quickly steps in front of me blocking my path.

"So I was thinking since you played at my party and all I could repay the favor," she touched my arm light trying to be flirty. I force a smile again starting to feel uncomfortable. I used to love it whenever a girl touched time it made me feel in powered but I hated it now. The touch made me feel gross and unclean.

"Um no thanks really just have your dad send me the check and we're all good," I tried joking off. She lets out a laugh loud enough that could be heard over the music.

"Funny so you want to hang out or not," she asked with a hopeful smile.

I press my lips together trying my best to think of the nicest way to no. Smiling, I scratch the back of my neck scanning the area for a way out.

"No thanks really I'll um see you in school," I hurried off quickly not giving her enough time to stop me.

I begin moving people out of the way to reach where I last saw Emily. When I finally reach it she and the other girl was gone. Damn it! Where could they have gone?

My eyes start roaming the room hoping that they would land on the girl I was looking for. They didn't however. Fuck, that girl couldn't have gone that far. Looking around I find one of Emily's friends standing by the punch bowl talking to Caleb.

Swiftly I make my way over to them shoving people out of my way. Reaching out I grab Hanna's shoulder forcing her to turn around. She stumbled around a bit telling me that she had a lot to drink. Well hopefully she can still help.

"Han, have you seen Emily and that girl she was with," I ask with angst.

"Hey Maya you and Caleb were awesome out there," she slurred.

"Yeah thanks Han but seriously have you seen Emily and that chick she was with," she looked at me with confusion in her face.

"Some girl with red hair about the same height as Emily but she's pale," I say in a hurry scanning the crowd again for her.

Hanna stood their cocking her head to the side thinking for a second. Than a light bulb went off inside her head signaling that the answer had just popped off inside her head.

"Oh you mean Paige," Paige? Who the fuck was she?

"She's Emily swim teammate and the girl crushing on her," she said with a little smirk as if she was reading my mind.

Suddenly I feel something in the pit of my stomach that I have never felt before begin to grow. It was horrible and I just wanted to get rid of it.

"So do you know where they are," I asked though clench teeth.

"Uh I think I saw them leave," the feeling in my stomach grew larger becoming more uncomfortable.

"Why do you care My, is someone jealous," I felt my cheeks grow hot when he said that.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes,"

"Oh look whose trying sound all poetic," I shouted at Caleb pushing him in the arm as hard as I could.

He started chuckling and rubbing his arm.

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone," I asked hoping for the answer I wanted.

"No sorry," she apologized.

Sighing I run my figures through my hair. Scanning the room I found Spencer standing in a corner by her. I quickly head over to her not missing a beat.

"Spencer do you know where Emily went with Paige," I asked with wishful thinking.

"Um no, I don't know sorry. Great set by the way," Spencer said with clearly looking for someone.

"Looking for someone also,"

"Um yeah Toby,"

I nodded my head smiling. I wish the guys would just tell the girls they like them considering they like them back. Not that I could be one to parish but I have a reason my crush hates me.

"I think I saw him heading out with Holden to the backyard," I tell her forgetting my mission for a brief second.

She smiles giving me a quick hug be for shuffling off to find her lover boy. Shaking my head I start scanning the room only to find Aria flirting with Ezra. Goarning I make my way back over to them bulldozing over people that were standing in my way. I roughly grab her shoulder spinning her around.

"Aria do you have any idea where Emily and Paige might have gone," I beg ready to go on all hands and knees just for answer

"No I haven't sorry," seriously no one knows where this girl took my Emily.

"Why are you looking Emily," I felt everything inside my body lock up. My mouth went dry unsure what to say. I didn't want to tell her the truth but I didn't want to lie either.

"No reason just wanted to see what she thought of the set and if she's having fun. If she likes the punch and the food in stuff," I start rumbling feeling my heart speed up.

"Ah I know what going on I think I see a little green monster trying to peek out," Ezra spoke up rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say failing to sound cool.

"Sure you don't Maya sure you don't," I roll my eyes at him. Ezra is like a father to me and other times he's like my annoying brother.

"Why don't you just call her on your cell? Don't you have her number," I mentally slap myself remebering that she had given it for the project.

I mumble thanks and head off to find a quite place to call her. Several people tried to stop and talk to me but I just push them a side. I run up the steps lucky enough to find an empty room at the end of the hallway. I shut the door close locking it behind me. Pulling out my cell phone I quickly punch in Emily's name finding her number quickly.

It starts ring a couple of times before I hear a click at the other end. "Hello," I feel my stomach clenches when I hear the unfamiliar voice.

"Hi is Emily there," I ask putting on a fake smile even though she can't see it.

"No she isn't, who is this," the voice demanded.

"Maya and this is," I start to become frustrated not getting the answers I wanted to hear.

"Paige McCullers," the feeling in the pit of the stomach grows stronger when I hear her voice.

"Where's Emily,"

"She doesn't to talk to you,"

"Put her on the phone so I can hear from her bitch,"

"Not happening. Just go off and fuck one of your groupies,

It took everything inside not to reach though the phone and rip out this girls tongue.

"Just tell her to call me back,"

"We'll see," she hangs up before I had the chance to say anything. Letting out a frustrated grunt I throw my phone across the room smashing it into pieces. Fuck the stupid green monster is getting bigger.

**Sorry this chapter sucks but I'm rushing to get these out. I will be going to North Carolina on Wednesday for a family thing but I should return the next day. Super fun right -_-. So I will try to put out Safe and Sound, Fighting for Her Love, and I'm a Slave for you before I leave.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Emotions**

Emily's POV

"Who was that," Paige and I left the party a while ago. Part it was because Paige wanted get out of there and she wanted to see if I wanted to come also which lead to another which was I didn't want to come face to face with Maya.

She turned around with my cell phone still in her hand. She looked panicked for a brief second but her face relaxed soon after giving off a soft smile.

"It was your mom she was just asking where you were at," I looked at her for a second but waved it way.

She handed me back my phone as I took a seat next to her on the couch in the living room. We sat there for while in comfortable silence not really knowing what to say to the other. I mean we swam on the team and played for the same team if you catch my drift, but other that we didn't really have that much in common.

Eventually Paige turned the flat screen on in the room and we started watching _The Perfect Host_. She moved closer to me as the beginning started playing. I didn't think anything of it until she put her arm around me.

"What are you doing," I ask a little too quickly making both of us jump out of our skins.

"Um sorry I was just," she said removing her arm becoming quite.

I didn't say anything after that all I did was swift my body back toward the movie pretending the suction didn't occur.

While Paige got into the movie, my mind drifted off to a different setting. Back into the party to be more specific; where I watching Maya perform up on stage. When she made eye contact with me I felt my heart skip a beat. When she sang to me it felt everything around me seemed to freeze (though I'm ignoring the part where she sang I don't need you part).

However, now that I think about it whenever I see her I feel like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She makes me angry, annoyed, disgusted, and pissed off all at the same time. Than another moment I feel nervous, happy, jealous and lightheaded. It was like someone drugged my emotion and causing them to go every which way.

It's ridicules really. I've never meet anyone how made me feel so many different emotions at the same time. It's seriously confusing to be truthfully honest. It's also not like I can talk to anyone about either. My friends all think I'm in love with her which I'm starting to question. My mom doesn't approve of her and she still kind of adjusting to the fact I like girls not boys, I don't want complicate things even more than they are right now.

Ugh! This is giving me a migraine. Slipping out of my spot next to Paige I move to the kitchen not saying anything to the girl. Pulling the fridge door open I grab a pitcher of water and close it only have my heart jump out of chest with a little water slipping when I find Paige standing behind it.

"Fuck, Paige you scared me," I tell her placing my hand over my chest trying to clam myself down.

"Sorry are you okay," she asked crossing her arms over her chest staring me down.

"It's nothing," I lie to her not wanting to explain what was buzzing through my head.

She raised her eyebrow at me watching me as I moved over to the island receiving a cup from the nearby shelf. I try to avoid eye contact knowing what she was trying to do. Although that doesn't last because feeling her eyes' burning themselves into my skull forces me to give up.

"Can I ask you a question," I keep my voice low even though we're the only two in the house.

She nods her head resting her elbows on the kitchen island with an intense look in her eyes. I think about what I want to say for a second but quickly stop realizing I'm putting too much thought into it. Licking my dry lips I push a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Have you ever had someone make you feel all these different confusing feelings? I mean one moment they can make you feel pure hatred than the next they can make you feel completely happy and make you feel like you're the only person in the world," looking up I see nervousness and joy running through her eyes though I just ignore it.

"Um... yeah I think I knew what you mean. They can make feel happy and in love than they next you want to kill them right then and the ere," she moved a little closer to me but I didn't put any thought into it at the moment.

"Exactly, it just that whenever I'm around this person I feel like that and I don't know how to act on it."

"Well I think you sound listen to what you heart is telling you to do instead of fighting these feelings. Who knows maybe this person may feel the same way about you."

I thought about for a second. Paige was right maybe Maya does like me. I mean ever since she's come here she has seemed to change but one the other hand I did make that bet with her. She may just be doing this so she can get with me. But then again she could have really changed. Fuck, why is love so confusing?

"Em," I snap back out of my thought and looked back toward Paige remembering where I was at and who I was with.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking."

"About this person we're talking about whose name you have yet to mention?"

"Yeah that person," I tell her feeling sheepish about this whole conversation.

"I think you're right though I should tell this person I like them. Like you said they make like me back."

Without a second thought I through my arms around her neck engulfing Paige into a hug taking her by surprise. With a little hesitation she eventually hugged back pull me close. I pull back only to have my lips caught by hers. It through me offs a bit but I quickly regain myself and push Paige away.

"What the hell Paige we did you kiss me," I shout angrily without really thinking.

"What? I thought that you were talking about me. The person you were talking about earlier, that was me wasn't," she took a step toward me but I moved back.

"No I was talking about Maya."

"Maya, why do you like her she's a huge slut," my brain suddenly went into over mode a upon hearing that.

"Don't call her that," I snap at her even though I know it's true.

"Why not she is one Emily, look if you think she likes you make she doesn't she just wants to get in your pants that all. She could give a shit about you. While Me one the other hand," I cut her off by sending my hand across her check as hard as I could.

It sent everything around us into silence no one dared said anything even though it was only the two of us.

"Don't you ever call her that again you know nothing about her," I point out.

"You don't either," she throw back which was true. I guess she realized that because she smirked and took advantage of this.

"What do you know about her anyway? Do you know where she grows up? What school she went to? When and where she was born? How many siblings she has? If she has any? Her middle name at least? Anything about her," all her questions I just shook my head no to.

I didn't know anything about her. I just know what I know by what I hear over the radio and on those celebrity gossip shows. My head drops down to my feet while I lean back against the table. Neither one of us says anything to the other. We just stand there waiting for the other person would start.

"Look forget Maya just give us a chance we could be like a power couple at school," I didn't say anything instead I just quickly exited out the house and started making my way back to mine.

I had rode to the party in Spencer's car with the girls and left it with Paige in her car. I didn't mind walking though it was a cool night out and just the right temperature to help me think.

I already knew there was a chance Maya is just screwing with my emotions just to get with me. Though hearing it from someone else just makes me more wary of her. Come to think of it I could talk to her friends about it and mine. Maybe they can help get some advice on what to do. But I could also try talking to Maya about it however she could just be lying.

I shake my head trying to forget the whole thing it was starting to give me a head ache. Sighing I continue my way down the street listen to t he crickets chirping and the few cars driving past.

My thought was introspected by car a slowing down next to me. I quickly pick up my pasted knowing perfectly while to stay clear of cars that just suddenly slows down beside you. I cross my arms over my chest ignoring it hoping it will vanish. No such luck, when I peaked from the corner of my I could still see them.

Great, I was about to take off when the window rolled down revealing the girl that was mixing everything up.

"Hey Em do you need a ride," I stop in y tracks and look over at her.

Pressing my lips together I nod my head yes heading over to her dark blue Lux. Jumping inside the car I put my seat belt one and slid back into the car seat. I could feel the car start to move under me as we were on our way.

"Are you okay," she asked me sounding genuine.

"Yeah I'm fine just tried," I lied yet again tonight.

"Oh okay, is that why you left early," she asked me yet another question.

I didn't answer and she did pressure it. Turning my head slightly I looked over at her. The moon casted a perfect light over her face making her look like someone out of a dream. I swore it made my heart melt.

Guess I'll just have to admit it. I'm in love with one of the biggest players in Hollywood and I might just be her next victim.

**Okay sorry for the long wait but I don't what I did but I messed up my elbow more it was before (long story) and it was hurting like hell to the point it was deflect to type. It still hurts but my mom is seating an appointment for to get it checked out. I really wanted to get this out though so there might be a lot of be errors because of this. So again I apologize for the long wait for my stupidity for seeing how much I could hurt myself.**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so if you read my Beauty and a Beat there's a chapter saying that I was having trouble with my elbow and it was to the point I couldn't type well…..now my arm is in a split/cast. It's been hurting for three weeks now and over the weekend I've been doing flips on it. Meaning all my weight (all 75 pounds of it) went on to that arm and by the end of Saturday I could not move it and my mom took me to the E.R. They took x-rays but they aren't sure what I did. So I'm literally typing with only one arm so if any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm sorry. Anyway I'm suppose to see my orthopedic sometime this week but until than I won't be able to update for a while. Again I'm sorry for me being an idoit but I'll do my best to make it up to you guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay I'm sorry for the long wait but I messed up my laptop and am now using my mom's which is completely different from mind so IDK if it will work. Fingers cross it will!

**First Impressions**

Maya's POV(Skipping to the day of the project being due)

Our model of animal cell looked amazing. We used a huge melon as a base cutting a ninety-degree angel into it filling it with sweet tasting examples. Everybody's project looked pleasant to be truthfully honest.

Currently Mr. Fenton was going around a looking at everyone's project. From the corner of my eye I kept seeing Emily strung in her seat. She looked uncomfortable for someone reason though I couldn't figure out why. I thought about asking but changed my mind if she wanted to talk about than she would have by now.

When Mr. Fenton came over he stood in front of us and started writing down something on his clipboard. He didn't say anything to us the whole time. After a while he left us, moving on to the next partnership.

"How do you think we did," I asked her in a low voice? Emily jumped out of her seat a little bit remembering where we were and what was going on.

"Um good I guess," she stated sounding a bit nervous.

I think about asking her but get cut of by our teacher who had started to talking. I make a mental note to ask her whats going on later on. Turing my attention back to Mr. Fenton I listened to him as he told us that he was going to hand out our grades within a week and that everyone's project along with a group of that other bull crap that teachers tell their students.

For the rest of class told us about the male and female reproductive system which was making everyone uncomfortable. It also did help that after words we had watch a video called miracle of life that showed a woman giving birth (A/N that image will never leave my mind). Everyone in the class room either looked extremely uncomfortable, were looking at all, or was looking at everyone looked they were overreacting while they were completely comfortable with it.

Fortunately class ended right after the baby being born and everyone hurried out of the class room leaving a trail of fire behind them. I slowly packed up my things and made my way out of the classroom. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn around to find Emily standing behind me.

"Oh hey Em whats up," her whole face looked like it was drain of color along with that fact she looked like she was holding her breath.

"You won," she said avoiding all eye contact as much as she could by looking at everything that surrounded us.

"Won what?"

"The bet remember?"

It suddenly all came back to me remembering the deal we had made earlier on. I honestly had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh right the bet," I said feeling my face burn up like it has never done before.

"Yeah the deal was if you went the whole entire time during the project without chasing after skirts you win," she push a strand of hair out of her face. This was clearly made her uncomfortable which I don't blame her for I was feeling the same way.

"Yep."

"While a deals a deal."

"Yeah a deals a deal."

"So I guess you can pick me up at eight."

"Yeah sure totally."

Great see you later on that I guess."

"You too."

With a nervous smile she turned around and left leaving me behind. When she was gone I couldn't help but let out a small squeal in excitement. I was going on a date with Emily Fields. Even if the only reason we were doing this was because I won a bet it was still awesome.

Man, I have to work on so many things. I have to decided on what to wear, where to take her, where to take her to eat, wither to take to French, Italian, or Spanish restaurant. There are so many things I have to think over with only about ten hours left before it. It was nerve wracking.

I spent the rest of the day writing done a rough copy of what to do that ripping it out a crippling it in a trash can. Luckily Emily and I didn't sit anywhere near each other in any of our classes. Though her being here didn't help at all it just made me feel like she was watching me the whole time. I was ready to pull my hair out by this time.

When we got back to the house I kept running my hand through my hair trying my hardest not to think of something great to plan.

"Whatcha doin,'" Toby asked doing his horrible impression of Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

"Nothing," hiding the notebook with the ideas on it.

"Oh really," Holden asked taking a seat beside me.

"Yeah really," I responded getting annoyed with them.

"Really because it looks like your planing something," Caleb joined in standing over me with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not so if you excuse me," I tell them getting up from my seat while trying to get away from them.

"Quick grab her," before I had time to react Caleb grabbed me while making me drop my notebook which Toby snatched up it up while Holden helped restrain me.

"Lookie here boys. Looks like our little Maya has a date with a little Miss. Emily Fields here," Toby joked.

Caleb and Holden quickly let go, hurried over so that they could have a look at the notebook. I felt my face heat as they looked over the book. This is so embarrassing you have no idea.

Storming over I try to snatch the book away from them but they hold it up so I can't reach it. I start jumping up and down trying grab it from them. Fuck me for being short.

"Guess give it back please," I start begging getting annoyed with handed back to me with his soft smile that could make any girl melt like ice cream on a hot day.

I mutter a thanks and make my way over to the table to get back to working I only had five hours left and I still had nothing.

"Do you need help," Toby asked making his way over to me.

"What can you to help," I asked glaring at them?

"Lots now. Holden get go work make some calls, Caleb go help Maya with her what to wear and I'll be up soon to help her with her hair," he order looking each person in the eye.

"Why do I have to pick out her outfit," Caleb argued throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because your dating Hanna she a fashionista and some of that had to rub off on to you."

"Whatever come on My let's go."

"Good what time are you picking Emily up."

"Eight."

"Good than that means we have five hours to go lets get moving people," Toby was really getting into this.

We quickly all separated going off to do different missions. As much as I want to protest against this I really honestly could use all the help that was available. So crossing my fingers and hoping this works.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry this took a like forever I had writers block_

**Date Night**

Maya's POV

I could feel the knots in my stomach tightening as we pulled up to the front of Emily's house. I had no clue what the boys had to planned out for us tonight. They wouldn't tell me anything. The only person other than the boys who knew what was going on was our driver Jarvis. (A/N I know he wasn't a driver in the stories but fuck it)

Glancing out the window I looked out at Emily's house staring down at me. It was now or never. Shallowing a huge lump in my throat I step out of the limo and slowly made my way toward the house. Stepping up the stone steps, I knocked on the door and rang the door bell feeling the need to runaway. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Mrs. Fields standing behind who was clearly taken away from her relaxation.

She looked shocked for a second but than gave a gental smile. I smiled back hoping not that I wasn't giving off a nervous vibe.

"Hi Mrs. Fields how are you," I asked being as politely as humanly possible.

"I'm great thank you for asking and you," from the way she was moving around and relatively avoiding all I eye contact she was giving off all the signs to that she didn't want me here let alone anywhere near her daughter.

"Good thanks. Is Emily ready to go," She giving a tight smile telling me one moment.

She moved away from me a bit but was still in perfect view. Mrs. Fields alerted Emily that I was here which she quickly responded that she would be down in a moment. That left her mother and I down their waiting for her to come down. We didn't stay anything to each other, not even awkward conversation could be made between us. Fuck, she didn't even ask me about the date.

Just when I was about to rip my hair out from the unique status that surrounded us, only to be stopped by the sound of heels clicking down the steps. Looking up I watch as Emily made her appearance down the steps reassembling Cinderella with her elegance. I could feel my eyes grow wide as she made her way over to us.

"Hey Maya ready to go," she asked breaking me out of my haze.

"Yeah lets go. It was wonderful to see again you Mrs. Fields," I say keeping up ladylike behavior.

She smiles at us but not before telling Emily that she has to home before midnight while also sending secret daggers at me. Like this wasn't made enough already, her mother hates me before she even gets to know me. I say goodbye to her mother again before I lead Emily to the awaiting limo. Opening the door for her, she climbs in as I follow in behind her. Once the door was closed we took off toward our mysterious location of our date.

The same awkward atmosphere that surround Emily's mother and I somehow made it way to us. Shuffling in my seat I let my eyes drift over to the nicely dressed Emily. She had her hair messily but stylishly tossed over her shoulders in wavy locks that framed her face perfectly while wearing a plum colored dressed that stopped mid thigh also wearing black high heels that made her legs go on forever.

"Maya," hearing my name and seeing figures snap in my face I torn out of my thoughts forcing myself to make eye contact with Emily.

"Um sorry I was lost in thought, what were you saying," I asked pushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Its fine I was just wondering where we were going," she got a sheepish looked on her face that made her look so adorable almost childlike.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say to be honest. Was I supposed to say that oh I have no clue. That my friends set up the date cause I couldn't think of anything? It's bad enough that the only reason I won the bet was I don't want to make it worse by making her think that I didn't care.

"Maya is everything okay," she placed a comforting had on my shoulder sounding concern wither than annoyed with me.

"Oh um yeah it's just that it's...it's a surprise," I didn't completely lie. It would be a surprise when we got there for both me and her.

For the rest of the ride we didn't talk anymore. Not that I wanted to the knot in my stomach was getting larger and I kept having to swallow bile back down that was threatening to come up. Occasionally though I would peek over at Emily who was looking out the widow. She seriously looked like a model waiting for her picture to be taken. It was breath taking making me only more nervous for this date.

"Were here," my driver informed us.

Taking a deep breath I thanked him and grabbed Emily's hand leading her out of the limo. Scanning the area I found that we were in the woods in the middle of nowhere. Well, this is just great. Continuing to search for anything I found a dim light a long a narrow path.

Letting out a small whimper I start leading Emily toward the path praying to God that this was the right way. We followed the path until we came upon a fully lit area that contained a table with a candle on top surrounded by rose pedals.

"Wow this is amazing," Emily said gawking at the scenery around us.

I quickly agree with her marveling at our surroundings. It was extremely beautiful like something you would see in the movies. I'm surprise that their isn't a violist playing somewhere by us.

"Welcome to Dinner Under the Stars, table for two I purism," I had to bite my lip when I saw him.

Caleb was dressed in a waiters uniform with his hair neatly greased back backing him look like something out of a old movie.

"Yes, table for two please," I agree with it not wanting to break the atmosphere around us.

He lead us toward the table for gesturing toward the table. Smiling I mouth a thank you before helping pull Emily's chair out allowing her to sit. I take a seat across from her right as Holden came over dressed just like Cable with his hair in the same style.

"Hello ladies I will be your serve tonight. Now may I get you something to drink," he asked keeping one arm behind his back while the other stayed in front with a cloth over his forearm.

"I think I'll have sweet tea," Emily said smiling at the young drummer.

"And you miss," he turned toward me.

"The same thing," he nodded his head before walking away from us.

"How did you talk the guys into doing this," Emily asked looking over at Caleb who was using a towel to swot away flies that were preforming an air strike on him.

"You got me," I still wasn't lying cause fuck I'm surprise the boys are even doing this.

While Holden brought our drink her and I began talking to one another. She told me how her father is a Lieutenant Colonel in Pennsylvania National Guard. He was stationed in Texas to help with training. They had a good relationship considering how much he's gone. They talked whenever they could, when it was convent even over online. I also learned that her mom worked at the police station as a Intern(A/N I don't know what she does really so yeah).

"Ladies may I present your dinner," Toby announced his presence while pushing a cart with two plates on them covered.

He placed them on the table in front of us. Taking the lids off revealing spaghetti and meat with garlic toast. "Having an enjoyable dinner."

**Okay this sucks. I couldn't really think of anything for the date. In addition like I said I had writers block for this and I was using my mothers laptop so we had to share. Again sorry.**


End file.
